True To Your Heart
by SwordSkill
Summary: Ever wonder what the song "True To Your Heart" means to Mulan and Shang? Read and find out! Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

True To Your Heart [1] 

True To Your Heart   
Part One  
by [ SwordSkill ][1]

  


** Author's Notes: ** All the characters in this fic (for now) is copyright to Disney. The title and some parts of the song "True To Your Heart" that will be scattered in the whole fic are written by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel, copyright 1998 by the Walt Disney Music Company. The song doesn't come necessarily in order, (I mixed both versions of "True To Your Heart" and the chorus appears only about twice or so) but rest assured that a stanza itself is in order (all six lines), so no harm in singing with the fic. BTW, this mushiness between Mulan and Shang isn't going to go into somewhere too...deep. ^^ makes me uncomfortable if I put too much. But it will be good enough (this is one of my best). R/R, please! 

* * *

Shang   


_ Dinner would be great._

I smiled at the recollection as I took my cape and prepared to leave. Dinner _ had _ been great. Fa Li and her mother were great cooks, Fa Zhou very well-versed with battle techniques, and Fa Mulan...well, she, like always, had been charming, fascinating...

"Are you sure you don't want to have that last piece of radish cake?" Fa Li's head popped out of the room. 

" Oh, no I'm quite full, thank you." I smiled back and opened the door. 

"Shang, you're leaving already?" Mulan walked across the dining room, holding a towel in her hand. 

"Yeah, I have some work to do tomorrow, being general and all." I raked my hair. "Thanks for inviting me for dinner, by the way." I flashed her a grin. "Your mother and your grandmother are great cooks." 

Mulan smiled at me in a way that made my cheek twitch. "It runs in the family." 

I chuckled. "Ping never had much of a chance to show me her cooking, did she?" 

Mulan laughed. "Shang, we were in for battle there. I didn't have time to worry about fine dining." 

"Yeah, well, we didn't have to worry about anything else except for our lives." 

Mulan didn't answer. She just looked away. "We just had to be men there." 

"Yeah." I remembered how Ping gave me fits during training. Well, how was I supposed to know that she was a girl? And when I _ did _ know, well, it was too late. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shang," said Mulan, waking me up. "Goodnight." 

"Yeah, goodnight." I said, as she quietly closed the door. 

_ Goodnight. Was that all you could say to her? _

I trodded down the well worn path that led to the gate. Well yeah, Ping and I were good friends. He saved my life once. 

_ But what about Mulan? _

What about her? Ping and Mulan, they're the same person. 

_ You said Ping was a good friend. What about her? Ping was an army recruit under your command, and Mulan is a girl. A well-respected girl in the country that makes your heart beat wild and make beads of sweat slide down your brow when she smiles. _

So I get a little side-tracked when I see her. Why not? A lot of girls make me do that. 

_ Don't lie to yourself, Li Shang. You were so busy training in the army that it had made you a man of steel. _

Yeah, well...

_ You never had time to see girls. You were strong, disciplined, with nothing in your goals but to save China from invading forces. But when you saw Mulan... _

So I was impressed by her fighting skills back then.

_ Back then. What about now? _

Now...now she's...a...a woman. Period. 

_ Come now, Shang, be true to your heart. _

_ **Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me,   
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny. **_

And she's...she's beautiful, respectful, funny, caring...and oh man...

_ Took you long enough to realize that. _

* * *

Mulan   


I closed the door, gave a sigh, and leaned on it. 

"That was a very nice young man, Mulan," I heard Papa say from the other room. "That was your captain? How did he treat you during training?" 

"He was disgusted with me." I chuckled as I remembered how irritated Shang was at Ping. "I couldn't do one single thing right, until I got that arrow he shot. Oh Papa, you should have seen the look on his face!" I laughed as I walked in the kitchen to join my family.

"I thought you were just going to bring home a sword," said Grandma, winking at me. "I guess I was wrong."

I threw her a murderous look. 

"So when is he coming back?" asked Mama, rinsing the dishes. 

That was a surprise. "He didn't say anything about coming back," I said. 

All three of them stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with meaningful glances. Then they resumed cleaning up. 

"What?" I said. 

"He'll be back," said Grandma. "He seems to be a sensible young man. He'll come back for you." 

"For me?" I cocked an eyebrow. "I doubt it. He'll probably be too busy being a general." 

"A general for a son-in-law." Papa rubbed his chin and gave me a smile. "I like that." 

"Papa!" I threw the towel at him. Really, some parents can be really...perceptive. 

So I liked Shang. Even Mushu saw that. But that's where it stopped. 

"As far as I know, Shang's not the kind who falls head-over-heels over girls, much less over me," I said, trying to state a fact. " He's very disciplined, no dilly-dallying, no nonsense. He's probably walking straight back to his house, forgetting the dinner he just ate and thinking about how he's going to face the Emperor for tomorrow's duty. And..." 

Someone knocked at the door, interrupting my speech. 

"I'll get that!" shouted Grandma, making a beeline for the door. I went back to wiping the bowls dry.

"Oh _hello _ Shang," I heard her say. 

Oh my goodness. I felt a sudden urge to scamper off my room and hide. 

"No, she's not yet sleeping." Grandma's voice was getting louder. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HER?" 

Grandma, shut up, SHUT UP! 

"Yes, I'll call her." Grandma scurried back to us with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I told you so." 

"Oh, Grandmama, tell him I'm..." I frantically racked my brains. "I'm ...taking a bath." 

"Now Mulan, that wouldn't be honest." Papa frowned at me. 

"Well, it will be, I _ am _ going to take a bath." I quickly edged my way to my room, but Mama hooked my arm and said, "Someone's calling you, so try to be polite." She dragged me across the room.

"All right, all right, I get the point." I disengaged myself from Mama and straightened myself. I walked to the door where Shang was waiting. He was leaning by the doorjamb, looking out. 

"You called for me?" I said, keeping my voice down. 

Shang's head snapped at attention. "Well, yes. I hope you don't mind." 

"Oh, not really," I said. 

I waited. He didn't say anything. 

"So..." I said. 

"So it's like this." He coughed. 

"Yes?" 

"May I say something?" He was acting very nervous. 

"Of course, go ahead." 

"Well, I was walking down to my place when," he said, "when I suddenly thought that I haven't thanked you properly for that dinner." 

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. 

"So..." he brought out a bouquet of cherry blossoms from his back. "From my garden." 

"Ohh, they're lovely." I took them and smelled their fresh aroma. 

"I heard your dad say you like cherry blossoms," said Shang "So..." 

"I love them," I said. I actually had trees of cherry blossoms at our garden, but I didn't want to sound ungrateful. "Thanks, Shang." 

"Anytime." He grinned, showing his gleaming teeth. "I've got rows of them at home." 

I tried not to laugh, as I thought, I do too. 

"By the way," he said, looking bolder, "you're going to the market tomorrow, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I do that every Saturday," I said absently, arranging the flowers.

"May I accompany you?" he asked. 

My heart skipped a beat, and I looked up from my flowers. "You're going to the market?" 

He grinned. "Hey, even the general has to eat. I do it every Saturday too, so why not have a little company?" 

I couldn't believe it! He was asking me out! But should I? It seemed to make so much complications pop into my head...

_ **Though you're unsure   
Why fight the tide?   
Don't think so much,   
Let your heart decide!   
**_

"Well," I smiled, "why not?" 

"Great," he said, beaming. "I'll see you seven-o'clock, right?" 

"Looks like my life's an open book," I said not harshly. 

"Well, I'll be going now," he said, taking a few steps back."Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," I waved back and closed the door. 

When I was sure he was out of earshot, I hurled myself at the mat and gave out a silent laugh. I heard my parents and grandmother hurry to my side.

"What did he say?" Mama asked curiously. 

"He gave me these." I showed the bouquet. "For the dinner." 

Grandma snorted. "Doesn't he know that we have rows of them at our garden?" 

"Aw, Grandma, he was kind of sweet about it," I said before I could stop myself. 

"He was?" asked Papa, interested. 

"Yeah." Me and my big mouth. "I'll put them in the vase." As I searched the kitchen for a vase, I said nonchalantly,"Oh, and did I tell you that he's going with me to the market tomorrow?" 

The house was silent. Then Grandma gave a whoop, Mama gave me a hug, and Papa gave a laugh that echoed around the house. 

And I guess I was pretty excited too. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Copyright © SwordSkill 2000 

  


   [1]: mailto:swordskill@usa.net



	2. Chapter 2

True To Your Heart [2] 

True To Your Heart  
Part II   
by [ SwordSkill ][1]

  


** Author's Notes: ** Just to say that Wang Lin is an original character of mine. Hope you're enjoying the fic so far! I have great plans for this fic... 

* * *

The vendor of the stall leaned over and said, "Are you waiting for somebody, Mulan? You've been standing there for quite some time." 

"I'm waiting for General Shang...have you seen him?" 

Wang Lin, the vendor, shook her head. "No. Maybe he's busy with his military affairs." 

"Well, he said he'd come," said Mulan, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice. She had been standing on the front of the market for almost half an hour, and Shang hadn't shown up yet. 

"You'd better buy your things now while he's not here," said Wang Lin. "Waiting for him won't make him come if he's not coming." 

"I suppose." Mulan took her basket and looked at the vendor's produce. "I'll have that tofu there, and some of those radishes." 

Mulan went from stall to stall, finishing her market list while keeping an eye for Shang. She asked all the vendors if they had seen Shang and all said no. Soon, everyone was whispering about Shang and her. 

"The general and she? Is that legal?" 

"Hey Mulan, what did you to him when you were being a boy there at the war?" 

With a basket full of fish, meat, and vegetables, she came back to Wang Lin's stall, thoroughly embarrassed. 

Wang Lin tsked sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Mulan. I kept my eyes peeled while you were gone, but...

"He's not coming," said Mulan, anger seeping in her voice. "I should have known." 

"Now don't be too hard on yourself," said Wang Lin. "Men are all like that." 

"Then that proves how foolish I was to think that he was different." Mulan slung her basket over her shoulder and stalked home.

*********************************************** 

Fa Li was out of the house, sweeping up the leaves that were scattered on the ground. She felt proud that someone had noticed Mulan and given her attention, unlike what the Matchmaker said. What did that Matchmaker know, anyway? 

"Mama, I'm back," she heard Mulan said. 

"Mulan!" Fa Li looked up from her work, expecting her daughter beaming. Instead, she saw a sullen and frustrated look on her daughter's face. 

"Where's General Shang?" asked Fa Li suddenly. 

Mulan shrugged.

Fa Li got the message. "He stood you up, Mulan?" she asked. 

Mulan said listlessly, "Something like that." She slowly went in the house, and Fa Li shook her head and sighed.

Grandma was even worse. All she did was get one look from Mulan and she immediately said, "That general stood you up, didn't he?" 

When Mulan didn't pay attention and went to her room, Grandma called out, "I knew it. I knew it. That boy wasn't even worth your time. 

Mulan threw herself to bed, determined to feel sorry for herself and to lick her wounds. There she was, some...some sick puppy waiting for Shang to come by. She certainly made a fool of herself, getting all excited over some obnoxious, red-caped general, who just seemed annoyingly handsome and kind. If he only didn't have such a nice smile...but oh no, not that again! No. _ I'm not going to think of him, I'm not going to think of him. _ But the more she tried to veer her thoughts away from him, the more his image came back. 

_ **Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine.   
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign. ** _

"Oh, go away!" she yelled at the mental picture of Shang. 

"Mulan?" She heard her father's surprised voice outside the door. 

"Oh Papa, I didn't mean to..I wasn't talking to you," she apologized as her father opened the door. 

Fa Zhou looked at Mulan's sorry state and said, "I heard that Shang..." 

"Yeah, yeah," said Mulan tiredly. "He stood me up." 

"No, that wasn't it," said Fa Zhou. "I just heard that Shang had to do some extra work off at the Imperial Palace and that's why he couldn't meet you." 

Mulan bolted up form her despondency. "He did? How did you know? Did he send an errand boy for a message or did he send one of the carrier pigeons?" 

"Well, try 'He's standing at the door waiting for you.'" 

Mulan jumped up, then she sat down as quickly. "Oh my goodness. What am I going to do?" 

Fa Zhou said, "Well, don't you want to see him?" 

"Well yes, but just a minute ago I was feeling sorry for myself and I was really..." 

"Mad at him." 

"Exactly. Won't you do the same thing?" 

"Yes, I'd feel kind of mad at first, but I'd give whoever it is a second chance." Fa Zhou looked at her. "Besides, it's not that bad, is it?" 

"Well, no..."

"Then what are you waiting for, my daughter? Go." 

"I guess it's worth a try." Mulan slowly stood up and walked at the door of her room. Then she stopped, turned, and said, "Do I look all right?" 

Fa Zhou smiled and assured her, "Like a cherry blossom fresh in the morning." 

Mulan couldn't help grinning as she said, "Thanks, Papa," and skipped out of the room. 

Her gait slowed down by the time she reached the gate though. She wasn't sure how she was going to react to Shang. She opened the gate and stepped outside.

Shang was sweating profusely and his face looked like a ripe tomato. When he saw Mulan his eyes widened and he said, "Mulan, I..." 

"Shang, are you all right?" asked Mulan, concern flooding into her eyes. "You don't look very well." 

Shang shook her head and said, "I'm fine. Ran all the way from the Palace to the marketplace and to here. Tried to get as fast I could." 

"Oh, that wasn't really necessary..."

Shang's dark eyes looked into hers and said, "But it was. The Emperor had some extra instructions for me regarding the troops and I kind of overtimed. When he was done, I ran to the marketplace, but you weren't there. A vendor told me that you had finished your shopping and you got mad and went back to your house. So I ran as fast as I could to say that...well, I'm sorry. And I really am." 

Mulan balanced her thoughts. "It _ was _ embarrassing, Shang," she said coldly, secretly relieved. 

"Yeah, but..."

"And a girl has feelings, you know." Now Mulan was venting all she had. 

A spark ignited in Shang's eyes. "Well, a guy has too." 

That stopped Mulan. At his advantage, Shang dove in. 

"I know it really caused you some humiliation, but think about it. I would have done all in my power to meet you, but the Emperor...well, _ his _power is a lot greater than mine. 

Mulan stifled a grin. 

"Look, I'm really sorry." Shang looked completely dejected. "But I'll make it up to you, I promise. If you even want, I'll take those green-minded people that humiliated you and give them ten lashings each." 

"Shang! Don't be ridiculous." 

"I just want you to forgive me and give me a second chance." 

Mulan sank into her thoughts. It _ had _ been embarrassing, but it would be rather silly if she turned him down just because he couldn't go. Besides, he _ had _ tried to do his best and had taken the time to tell her what happened. But it would make her look even more like a puppy enslaved to Shang...helpless, no mind of her own...wouldn't it? But look at Shang. He has an even greater pride than she has, and he had swallowed it down. She had never seen him _ this _ humbled before. Surely that must mean something...

** _But you'll never fall   
'Til you let you go.   
Don't be so scared   
Of what you don't know!   
_**

"Well," she said cautiously, "all right. But you promise you'll make it up to me." 

"Yes, yes!" Shang looked so comical trying to keep his joy in check. "What about...uh...what about lunch at that new dimsum restaurant down the road?" 

Mulan laughed. "First it's the market, and then it's lunch. What do you think I am, a glutton?" 

"Okay, what about a stroll down the lake...about four...if you're not busy this afternoon?" 

"The question is, are _ you _ busy this afternoon?" Mulan enjoyed making Shang squirm.

"I'm going to ask the Emperor for a few hours off, don't worry. If he doesn't, I'll promise that I'll work out the hours I missed some other day." 

Mulan's face softened. "You really have it down hard there, don't you? And I'm not exactly making it any easier for you." 

"No, you're great. I have something to look forward to after work." Shang flashed a grateful smile and said, "I'll have to go now. Thanks and goodbye! See you at four!" 

"Yeah, I'll see you at four too," she said softly, and waved as she saw him dash to the Palace in bliss. 

Copyright © SwordSkill 2000 

  


   [1]: mailto:swordskill@usa.net



	3. Chapter 3

True To Your Heart [3] 

True To Your Heart  
Part III   
by [ SwordSkill ][1]

  


** Author's Notes: ** Li Mei is original (since I don't the name of Shang's mother) and so is Kuei (Shang's horse). This part is a bit mush-mush...just warning you =]. Don't forget to R/R, please! 

* * *

Mulan enjoyed those countless hours with Shang telling stories, laughing at jokes, eating, and just plain keeping company. Those hours turned to days, the days turned to weeks, and the weeks into months. Shang was always a welcome visitor at the Fa household, and Mulan got to know Li Mei, Shang's mother. She was a gentle, quiet soul but with an outspoken spirit not unlike Mulan's. She and Mulan spent quite some time getting to know each other, and the two became fast friends. 

** _ Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are   
You can't take both hands off the wheel and still get far. _**

Mulan knew that both families were matchmaking Shang and her. Well, at least she wouldn't have to go to that awful Matchmaker again, but even so, she didn't seem to feel anything but friendship toward Shang. She didn't mind the children playing at the streets calling her "the general's girl", but at night she would turn over those words and think about them. 

** _ Be swept away,   
Enjoy the ride.   
You won't get lost   
With your heart to guide you! _**

But she was still friends with Shang anyhow, if not good friends. They had a spent a lot of time together, and Mulan knew him pretty well by now. _Besides, Shang probably doesn't care about me very much. Just friends. That's all. _

One day though, she was proved wrong. 

There wasn't anything special about that day. Shang had invited her for a horseback ride of the countryside, and she was now brushing up her black stallion K'han. They had planned to meet at her house, so there was no need to rush. Then she heard the neigh of Shang's horse and Shang's knock on the gate, which she had grown so accustomed to by now.

"Just a second!" she called out, giving K'han a final brush. "Papa, Mama, Grandma, I'm going now!" 

_ Have fun and be careful! _ she thought amusingly. 

"Have fun and be careful!" shouted Fa Li. 

"I will!" Mulan took her horse's reins and began to lead him to the gate. "Come on, K'han." 

K'han gave a friendly snuffle and obediently followed his mistress. Mulan opened the gate and beheld Shang astride his great horse, Kuei. Shang had named his horse thus, meaning _Honorable_, and he looked every inch like it. 

"Kuei's looking snappy today," commented Mulan, jumping on K'han's back. 

"I gave him a brush over," said Shang. "Well, shall we?" 

They raced past the city and roared down the grassy hills and plains. The wind was at their back, the sun was shining brightly, and the sky was clear of clouds. Farmers waved at them, children laughed with them and got rides on K'han and Kuei's back, and the dogs barked at them. Mulan had a lovely time.

When the sun grew low and they were returning to the city, Shang slowed their horses to a trot. 

"I had a great time," said Shang, breathing the country air. "Did you?" 

"Wonderful," said Mulan, dragging her hands through trees of cherry blossoms. 

Shang looked at what Mulan was doing and he said, "Remember the time when I gave you a bunch of those? About ten months ago?" 

"Huh? Oh, the cherry blossoms." Mulan laughed and grabbed a few flowers. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but we had rows of cherry blossoms trees." 

Shang laughed with her and said, "Yeah, I realized." He seemed to hesistate, then he said, "I'm going to miss the sight of those cherry blossoms in your garden." 

Mulan heard something wrong in Shang's voice. "What is it?" 

Shang stared away. "There are rumors of remaining Huns at the suburbs, just outside the countryside, and some two weeks from now me and my troops have to check it out for a few weeks." 

"Oh," said Mulan vaguely, thinking what a few weeks without Shang would be. Somehow, the prospect didn't appeal to her. "But I thought we wiped them out, along with Shan Yu." 

"Shan Yu had an emergency squad when he and his troops charged." Shang looked as the setting sun. "Apparently, they had been planning for months for a new attack, and some of our spies saw them plundering some small families." 

"So you'll have to fight them," said Mulan, feeling uneasy. 

"Yes, if it's necessary." 

They rode in silence. 

"Well, don't work _too_ hard," said Mulan, not feeling very sure of what she was saying. She felt very uncomfortable, and for no thinkable reason at all, her heart was thundering against her rib cage. She decided to switch the subject.

"Your mother taught me a new technique for the silk loom," she said nervously, studying a blossom in her hand. "It came out as a really nice pattern." 

"You're always doing a lot of nice patterns," said Shang softly. He stopped his horse. 

"Shang?" Mulan reined K'han and said "Worried over the Huns?" although she knew better.

"Forget the Huns for a while," said Shang quietly. "In fact, forget everything just now. I want to say something that I've been longing to say for quite some time, and I want you to listen to me." 

Mulan could feel it coming. Shang was about to reach for her hand, but she quickly wrenched her hand away a safe distance from him and said, "No, please Shang, don't. Don't say it. It'll ruin everything!" 

"I have to." Shang gazed deep into her eyes and said, "Everything in me, every bone in my body is telling me to say it."

"Can't it wait?" implored Mulan desparately, as a last resort. 

"No, it can't. I've waited for too long already." 

"Shang, please."

"Mulan, I have to say it _now_. Please, listen to me." Shang took a deep breath. "Will...will you promise to me that you'll become my wife someday?" 

Mulan was shocked. Yes, she had expected something like this, but the effect was still tremendous. She tried to say something, but all she could say was "I... I can't."

There was a horrible pause. 

"Don't you care for me at all?" asked Shang in a dreadful voice. 

"I do, I do, but not in the sense that you're talking about." A knot in Mulan's stomach tightened. "I care for you very much, Shang, _as a friend_. But I'm afraid I don't love you." 

"I see." 

Mulan shuddered at the unpleasantness of the whole business. She never thought a proposal could get as unromantic as this one. It was terrible! 

"And there's no hope that you will?" asked Shang in a low voice. 

"No...no. I don't think so." 

Shang acknowledged this in silence. Mulan took this chance to look at Shang. He sat stiff and ramrod straight, his face pale, but his jaw set firmly and his eyes focused. 

"But Shang," said Mulan hopefully, "we can still be friends, right?" 

Shang smiled sarcastically. "Friendship? After all I've ever felt for you, friendship can and will never satisfy me. I want your love and you say I can never have it." 

"I'm sorry, Shang. Please forgive me." There was nothing else to say. Besides, if there _was_ anything to say, Mulan couldn't very well have because of the enormous lump in her throat. 

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Shang stiffly, disappointment glistening in his eyes. He steered his eyes from Mulan and set them straight on the road. "I've just fooled myself, that's all, into actually thinking that you would care." He was back to his military self, cold and calm. It was as if Ping was again his recruit, and he was her captain.

"Shang..."

"It's getting late. We'd better go," said Shang curtly. He kicked Kuei's flanks and sped off, not waiting for Mulan. 

Copyright © SwordSkill 2000 

  


   [1]: mailto:swordskill@usa.net



	4. Chapter 4

True To Your Heart [4] 

True To Your Heart  
Part IV   
by [ SwordSkill ][1]

  


** Author's Notes: ** Geez, I really had to work on Rong Lei-lei and Kuan Ming's characterization so they could look beautiful and handsome respectively. (grin) They're adding to the complications of the plot. BTW, I want to clarify something. There is not much gender distinction in Chinese names, so don't confuse Xiao Ling (an original character) with Ling. Xiao Ling is a figment of my imagination, and she's Mulan's good friend in this fic (and oh yeah, she's a girl) and Ling is the male recruit in the original movie of Mulan (he doesn't appear in the fic at all). Please R/R!

* * *

Mulan felt miserable as she rode K'han into the city. She felt as if something priceless had been taken away from her, which was, of course, Shang's friendship. Why must she lose it in this way? 

Well, it was Shang's fault, anyway. If he didn't bring the subject up, everything would have been fine. Now he's spoiled everything. 

Just when she was about to take the bend in the road which led to her house, she stopped. She couldn't face her parents _now_, after all that's happened; they would be so disappointed, and they wouldn't understand! And what about Grandma? Her sharp tongue would be the death of her. 

Instead, Mulan felt herself wandering aimlessly throughout the city, seeking solace, yet unable to find it. She finally set herself by a pond and jumped down from K'han, seating herself on the grass and watching the little fishes swim by. 

"You're looking pale, Mulan. What happened?" 

Mulan turned and saw her friend Xiao Ling approach her. She was about Mulan's age, and Mulan knew that she wasn't exactly a great comfort because of her unintentional bluntness, but she would and can listen.

"Just about the most terrible thing," said Mulan chokily. "Have you heard of the rumors about Shang and I?" 

"Who hasn't?" snorted Xiao Ling, which made Mulan feel worse. 

Mulan proceeded to tell her about the last ten months, Shang's new assignment, and finally, the horrible proposal. All the while Xiao Ling listened with great attention. 

When Mulan finished, Xiao Ling burst out, "And you've gone and refused Shang. What a stupid thing to do!" 

"Do you call refusing to marry a man I don't love stupid?" asked Mulan icily, trying hard not to cry. "I don't love him, Xiao Ling, and I probably never will after all that's happened. 

"Love? You don't know love when you see it, Mulan," said Xiao Ling, spiritedly. "You think it's a...a more _grandeur_ thing, and not coming humbly from a man like Shang." 

"And I suppose you're an expert at making your mind to whom people should marry?" said Mulan, keeping her emotions in check. 

Xiao Ling softened and said, "You should probably go home now. Home's the greatest comfort, and besides, your folks might be worried sick about you." 

Mulan sighed and slowly mounted back on K'han's back. "I guess. I'm sorry if I bothered you. It's just that losing Shang's friendship is..." 

"Such a big blow, I know." Xiao Ling patted K'han's nose. "I know how it feels, like when a very close friend of mine died." 

Mulan cringed. It reminded her that Shang would be away after two weeks. 

As if reading her mind, Xiao Ling said. "Think it over, Mulan, before it's too late. Try to patch things up with Shang. You know, persuade him to be a friend again." 

"We are _beyond_ patching," said Mulan. "But I'll give it some thought. Well, so long and thanks for listening!" Mulan spurred K'han and dashed home.

****************************************************

After Mulan settled K'han back at the stable, she quickly and quietly tried to get in the house without bumping into any of her family. She had to be alone to arrange the barrage of thoughts that attacked her. She crept in the door, past Fa Li who was busy cooking, past Grandmother who was snoring by the couch, past Papa who was absorbed in writing calligraphy by the living room table, and zip to her room. 

She closed the door, sat down the bed, and sighed. 

Now their comradeship was broken and Shang would regard her as a girl who played with him and amused herself. She buried her head on the pillow. She'll never live this down. It was all Shang's fault. She never showed any signs of affection, and if Shang ever did, he was a poor shower of signs. Why was he so arrogant that he couldn't accept the fact that they were only friends? 

All day long she tried to believe what she thought, but her conscience was weighing her down. During meals, her family could see her poking around the bowl and not joining any of the conversations. That night, she couldn't get rid of the flashbacks of what had happened that day, and how awful she felt for turning him down.

** _ Someone ya know is on your side can set you free.   
I can do that for you if you believe in me.   
Why second-guess   
What feels so right?   
Just trust your heart,   
And you'll see the light! _ **

Yes. That's it. Somehow she'll have to go to him and persuade him to accept her as only what she was offering: a friend and nothing more. If he refuses...well, she'll just have to live without him. 

The next day, Mulan ate a hurried breakfast and put a modest robe. She didn't want to look any more fascinating, if that's what Shang had thought of her. Telling her family that she had left something in Shang's house, she quickly walked towards Shang's house. 

Just on the bend that led to Shang's house, she happened to bump into Xiao Ling. 

"Oh, hey Mulan," said Xiao Ling. "You going to Shang's to see if...

"Yes, I am." 

Xiao Ling looked a bit uncomfortable before saying, "I just came from the market, and, well...this is just a rumor, Mulan, so don't get _too_ excited, but there are a lot of people saying that Shang switches from one girl to another as normally as changing clothes." 

"Oh." Mulan swallowed. Then as calmly as she could, she said, "And?" 

"And they say that Shang's been seeing this girl called Rong Lei-lei since yesterday." 

"So?" Mulan bit her lip when she said this.

Xiao Ling looked a little surprised as she said, "Well, I thought that I should warn you since you _might_ get a little disturbed when you seem them...uh, together." 

"Disturbed? For what? Who he's courting...er, seeing now isn't my business." There was a little edge in Mulan's voice. 

Xiao Ling noticed the edge and said, "But don't worry, it's just a rumor." 

"Who's worrying?" Mulan gave a little titter. "Why should it matter to me who he's with? I'm just going there to tell him to be friends again." 

"Uh-huh." Xiao Ling sounded like she didn't believe her. Then she shrugged and said, "It probably would simmer down. You know how rumors are." 

"Of course." 

"Right. Well, I'll have to get going now. Mom's expecting these scallops." Xiao Ling quickly went to her way. 

Mulan called, "See you soon, Xiao Ling," and faced Shang's house. 

_ Very well, he's free to his own will, anyway. No one's stopping him. _

Mulan tried to feel calm as her blood began to boil. Then she thought, _Of course, it wouldn't hurt a bit to see this "Rong Lei-lei."_

She quickly climbed over the vines growing on the wall of Shang's gate. Still not forgetting the techniques she learned at boot camp, she craftily climbed through the trees and slid down the wall without making a sound. Quietly, she made her way to the main house and settled herself at the hedge. She peeped into the window. 

There was Shang, coming out of a room. He seemed to be talking with somebody from that certain room. Mulan inched her ear a bit toward the window. 

"...looking very nice today, Lei-lei," she heard him say. 

"Well, I'm very honored to be with the general of the troops," said a tinkling, female voice. Then she stepped out. 

Mulan felt very raggedy just seeing her. 

Rong Lei-lei was tall and ravishingly beautiful, with soft, creamy skin that contrasted her long, shining, raven hair. Her dark eyes gleamed and her face was blemishless. She wore an elegant dark-blue gown that accented the voluptuous curves in her arms and the arc of her delicate neck. 

Suddenly, Mulan's alert instincts rang out. She hurriedly slipped to the other side of the wall just as Shang and Lei-lei opened the door and walked out. Mulan peeped. 

Shang was looking exceptionally handsome, wearing a red, formal robe reserved only for special occasions. He smiled at Lei-lei as she chattered nonstop, and Mulan felt something twinge somewhere below her heart. 

Mulan kept silent as she watched them go out of the gate, then she blew out the breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. 

She couldn't blame Shang. Lei-lei was beautiful beyond imagination and she had a happy, cheerful disposition. And that hair...Mulan fingered her own hair. She had shorn it short before the war, but it was growing fast again. Maybe, just maybe, she could let it flow like Lei-lei's. 

Mulan slowly scaled the gate, thinking. The way Shang smiled at Lei-lei was a sure sign that he was in love with her. What man wouldn't be? Just leave Lei-lei on the square and the boys will stick to her like bees on honey. And the way he complimented on Lei-lei...Shang's never done that to Mulan.

_Well, I won't be discouraged,_ thought Mulan, trying to convince herself. _So Shang got a beautiful girl; I should congratulate him. He certainly won a prize for himself._ Then with vengeance she did not realize she harbored, _She'll certainly be a pleasant change to Shang after hanging around with me. _

Mulan sighed as she walked down the streets. Well, maybe having Lei-lei around would be a good thing. Maybe she and Shang could be friends again. Mulan wouldn't have to see Shang scowling at her, and it would be clearer on her conscience that Shang was very happy. It was just unfortunate that something was telling her she wouldn't be as happy as he was. 

She heard drops of rain splatter on the sidewalk. She looked at the sky and to the dark clouds that hovered above the rooftops. And without her unbrella too. Her house was a good distance from Shang's, and now she'd have to run for cover. 

"Oh no." The torrent of rain came with a swish and a rush. Soon, Mulan was shivering in her thoroughly wet robe. And then there was a voice behind her. 

"Excuse me, maybe you could use this. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be getting wet." 

Mulan looked behind her. Tall, handsome, chiseled features, and that rich, golden voice--yes, the man that Mulan had once wished for before Shang entered the scene. His green robe dressed his well-built frame and his dark, melting eyes pierced straight into Mulan's heart. He held out an open silk umbrella for her. 

"Why, thank you," said Mulan uncertainly, taking the umbrella. It could only house one. "Are you sure you won't need it?" 

The handsome stranger smiled and shook his head. "There's a small shelter there. We could wait until the storm blows over." 

The two hurried to an empty stall and thankfully sought its shelter. 

"That caught me by surprise," said Mulan laughing, holding up her askewed hair and looking at the unknown. It was then she realized he was staring at her admiringly. Her heart thudded wildly.

Mulan coughed and said, "Are you from these parts? I've never seen you before." 

He laughed and said, "How rude of me! I'm Kuan Ming, and my family just moved up here today. And I have the honor of addressing..."

"Fa Mulan," she said. 

Kuan Ming's eyes suddenly brightened and he said, "Surely not the brave Fa Mulan who killed the notorious Shan Yu and saved China?" 

"Well, yes, that's me." What _was_ wrong with her heart? 

"Then the honor if even greater!" Ming smiled, showing his sparkling teeth. Mulan blushed. 

Soon, the two were talking affably as they waited for the rain to settle. Kuan Ming came from another city and was the son of a very wealthy jewel merchant. He also had distinguished blood. His grandfather had been one of the lords of court, and Ming's blue blood certainly was displayed on his features. Mulan had never seen a man so comely.

When the rain stopped, Ming walked Mulan home and ask for her permission to call. Mulan, lost in the mist of romantic thrills, readily gave him permission and sent him home a happy man. 

Copyright © SwordSkill 2000 

  


   [1]: mailto:swordskill@usa.net



	5. Chapter 5

True To Your Heart [5] 

True To Your Heart  
Part V   
by [ SwordSkill ][1]

  


** Author's Notes: ** I'm getting a few mixed reviews about the story so far ^^;, but I assure you it will end quite satisfactorily. I had the whole story outline planned before I wrote Part 4 anyway. So for those "Mulan luvs Shang and vice-versa" people, hold on for a while, and for the opposition, enjoy Kuan Ming and Lei-lei while you can!^^ 

* * *

"Wait a minute." Fa Zhou looked straight at his daughter during lunch. "You _refused_ Shang?" 

"That's preposterous!" said Grandma, shaking her head. 

"I don't see why everyone thinks I have to be married to Shang," grumbled Mulan. 

"Because you two were made for each other," said Fa Li. 

"Well, there's no hope for that anyway," said Mulan. "Shang's seeing this absolutely beautiful girl called Rong Lei-lei." She couldn't help adding, "And I'm a poor excuse for her." 

"Oh, Mulan, that's must be horrible for you." Fa Li looked at her sympathetically. 

"No it's not, Mama," said Mulan, feeling slightly nettled. "See, if Shang goes with Lei-lei, then I'll have a clearer conscience." She shrugged. "I can still be his friend, even if all the girls in China clung to him." _Heaven forbid_, she thought. "I'm not withholding any happiness from him." 

"You already _did_ withhold him happiness in the first place," said Fa Zhou. "And that must be the reason why Shang is seeking this Lei-lei, if the rumors are proved correct." 

"And not only that," said Grandmother Fa. "You met Kuan Ming?" 

"I hear he comes from a a very distinguished family," said Fa Li. 

"Rich, too," added Grandma. 

Fa Zhou had no comment. He still preferred the brave general's son rather than a merchant's son. 

"He's very nice," said Mulan. "He even asked if he could come calling tomorrow, and for some more other days." 

"And?" Fa Li raised her eyebrows. 

"I agreed." 

"You'd better think about this carefully, Mulan," said Fa Zhou. "Since the army will be moving two weeks from now, you'd better think what to do with Shang if you're quite certain about this Kuan Ming." 

"I've made up my mind," said Mulan. "I'm going to ask Shang for our friendship, and hopefully he'll accept it. In fact, I'll look for him tomorrow."

"I thought you were going with Kuan Ming tomorrow." 

"So I'll take him with me." 

"That's not a very wise thing to do, I think," said Fa Zhou, shaking his head. 

"Don't worry, Papa," said Mulan. "Everything is under control." _Did I just say that?_

* * *

Shang   


I know I saw her peeping by the window yesterday. It was no illusion. I saw Mulan...and she looked...

"Shang?" 

I looked back at Rong Lei-lei. Ayaah, Rong Lei-lei, daughter of my father's friend. You are very beautiful and very kind, but you're not Mulan. No, no one will ever be. 

"Shang, you've been tuning out ever since we got here." Lei-lei nestled below the shade of the tree. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said politely. _This is ridiculous_. My father's friend had dropped by with his daughter yesterday to see how my mother was, and although Mother tried to dissuade him, he insisted that Lei-lei and I get to know each other. I did it yesterday by the restaurant. And today I'm doing it by the lake. Thankfully he didn't know about Mulan and I, or else it would have been worse. 

"Shang, is something bothering you?" Lei-lei asked, arching her neck. 

"No, no...I mean, yes. I mean..." 

"Shang?" 

I heaved a breath. "Lei-lei, you're very nice and very attractive..." 

She smiled and said, "But?" 

"But you see, I already..."

"Shang! I've been looking all over town for you!" 

That voice. It could only belong to one person. 

My neck pricked. I turned to see a very cheerful Mulan...riding with a very handsome man that I immediately did not like. 

"That's him, Ming. You can stop now." Immediately, that man jumped down from the horse and carefully assisted Mulan down the horse. 

"Thank you, Ming." 

My chest tightened. Mulan could have gone down from that horse very well on her own. 

"Yes, Mulan?" I said, surprised at the coolness of my voice. 

But she was obviously prepared for it. "Before I say anything else, I'd like you to meet Kuan Ming." 

Kuan Ming bowed. I bowed back, envying him for many things. 

"And this is Rong Lei-lei," I said, introducing my companion. 

"Good afternoon," Mulan and Ming said. 

Then Ming looked straight at me and said, "Mulan had been telling all sorts of things about you." 

"Is that good or bad?" I asked coldly. 

"Either way, I cannot voice my opinions to unwelcome ears." 

I think Mulan felt how the tension that was heightening, so she said, "Shang, can I have a private word with you?" 

"Of course." Keeping my emotions in check, I moved a good distance away from the others and Mulan followed. 

"Kuan Ming's very nice, isn't he?" asked Mulan conversationally. 

"I think he's a pompuss," I couldn't help saying. 

"Well, he _has_ a way with words." 

"That must be what I lacked," I said bitterly. 

"Shang!" Mulan looked uncertain. "Look, I just came to say after all that's said and done, I just want to say my feelings for you haven't changed." 

"Meaning you still will never love me." 

"Shang! This is already really difficult for me, alright? So give me some leeway here." 

"Sorry," I said, smiling weakly. "Guess I'm still feeling a little sore." 

"So will you still be friends with me?" 

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" although I knew we'll never have what we had before. 

"Thanks. That's all I need to hear from you." Mulan smiled. 

She was about to go back when I felt myself say, "Of course that's all. You have that Kuan Ming to whisper sweet nothings in your ear. Just be careful not to break his heart." 

I stopped. I couldn't believe the nastiness of my voice.

There was a very long and quiet pause. Then Mulan swung to me, her face burning. 

"I will _never_ break his heart," she said hoarsely. "He's too good for that."

I felt a spasm run across my heart. "Oh, and I'm not good enough for you," I said sarcastically. "You have a reason?" 

"Hundreds," she answered spiritedly. 

I flinched. I _had_ to answer. "Good. Then that should keep you away from me for a long time. I don't want any peeping-Toms disturbing me and Lei-lei."

She gave me one long look. Then she turned away and ran back to Kuan Ming. 

I tried to calm my wild heart. That must had been the worst thing I've ever said to Mulan. I had never seen her so close to tears. 

As I watched Kuan Ming and Mulan say goodbye to Lei-lei and leave, it was then when I realized that my hands were trembling and my back was drenched with sweat. Did I love her _that_ much? 

Of course. 

And I had just made the situation worse. 

"Shang, you don't look so well," I heard Lei-lei say. "Maybe we should go." 

I brushed my hand on my forehead. "Yeah, yeah. No, I'm fine." 

I walked her back to her house, thinking. I must had been horrible to each of the girls. So when we reached Lei-lei's gate, I faced her and said, "I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you much. I've been preoccupied with...er..." 

"The girl," she said, meaning Mulan. "I understand." 

"Really?" 

"I'll just wait until you can...care for me." She touched my arm and turned for her house.

I felt very much troubled when I left. 

* * *

Mulan   


I blinked my tears away as I walked back to Ming. 

"Mulan!" Ming looked concerned. "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine." I sniffed, as he helped me to the horse. "We just had a little disagreement, that's all." 

Little disagreement, my foot. How could Shang be so mean? All I asked for was our friendship, and he spoiled it again! For the second time! Did he...did he really mean to end whatever it is we had? 

"Ming," I said when Ming took hold of the reins. "Would you mind if I keep quiet? I...I have to think." 

"Do what you must," he said gently and with no trace of annoyance. 

He was so gentle, and so kind! So unlike Shang. Maybe that was why I refused Shang. Maybe because I knew there was someone better for me. 

"Mulan?" 

"Yes?" 

"Please don't be offended, but was Li Shang your..."

"No," I said quickly. "He never was." 

"I see. Thank you." He looked straight ahead. 

I couldn't hold myself. "But he asked me to marry him, if that's what you want to know," I blurted out, "and I refused. And...and he's not very happy about it, and..." 

"Mulan," he said softly, not looking at me. "I'm not forcing you to say anything. I don't know the whole story, but I think you're very affected by it." He looked at me carefully. "And I want to make sure that you're all right." 

I wanted to tell him everything, everything! From the beginning when I met Shang and upto the Rong Lei-lei business. But then something prevented me from saying it; I didn't know what it was. I felt so confused with my own feelings. Everything was so contradictory! 

"Well, I believe that everyone has a right to try to propose," said Ming, quietly. "And you are certainly no poor prize to be won." 

I had a hard time taking my eyes of him. I don't think anyone had ever showered me with so much compliments and affection. And the way he looked at me, and cared for me...perfect epitome of love. Everytime he was near me, something would send tingles up my spine. 

I spent the rest of the ride dreaming and thinking that Ming had to nudge me and say, "Mulan, you're home." 

When I jumped down from his horse and was about to say goodbye, Ming leaned close to me and said, "Don't worry too much; everything will be fine. And if you need any help, I'm only a few blocks away from you and I'll do everything in my power to help you." 

I bit my lip to keep myself from hugging him. As far as I know, a man caught touching a woman would be scandalous.

Instead, I said "Goodbye, Ming," and waved at him as he rode his horse home. I closed the gate and walked slowly toward the garden. 

I crossed the bridge that hung over the little pond and leaned on the railing, watching my reflection on the water. It looked like a girl madly in love with a very handsome merchant's son. 

Forget Shang, I thought. He had hurt me for the last time. I knew, I knew for sure, that Kuan Ming was the man the gods had been planning for me. There had to be no one else. 

My reflection stared back. _Oh, you think so? How can you be so sure?_

Oh yeah, as if Shang can even give me a grin today. You saw how he nearly bit my head off. 

_He's just jealous. Didn't you want that? You finally caught his attention. _

For your information, _I_ never wanted his attention...or his affection, in that case. 

_Who are you trying to kid? This is your heart talking. Both of us know that you've fallen for him ever since you first laid eyes on him. _

How dare you! 

_ I dare..oh, I do so dare. Know what? I even dare doing this!_

The waters shimmered and my reflection disappeared. Suddenly, another image started to form in the quiet water. It was Shang! 

_ Do you know what I'm doing? Instead of reflecting your outside features, I'm reflecting you heart. _This_ is what's in your heart, am I not right? _

"Will you stay out of this?!" I yelled, picking a pebble and throwing it into the pond. Shang's face disappeared and the reflection went back to mine. 

_I'm trying to help you before it's too late. _

"Oh, go talk to the pigs!" I shouted at the pond. "You don't know anything! You're as blind as a bat and as deaf as a post!" 

"Mulan?" I faintly heard Mama's concerned voice. I woke up from my deep thoughts and realized what I had just done. From the look on Mama's face, she must had been wondering why in the world her daughter was yelling at the pond. 

"Oh, hi Mama, " I said weakly, embarrassed. 

"Are you all right?" she asked. 

"I think _someone's_ been standing too long under the sun," added Grandma in a teasing, singsong voice. I wanted to throw a pebble at _her._

"Yes Mama, I'm fine," I said, glaring at my reflection. The image there glared back. 

Mama and Grandma gave each other knowing looks and quickly shuffled off. 

I stared back at the waters, brooding. It felt as if everyone knew about my case and had their own opinions about it. Why couldn't they mind their own business and just let Ming and I be? 

_If I were you, which I really am, I'd..._

Oh, shut up! Can't you see that I'm so confused now? I can't even control my life with everyone butting in! 

_I'm not "everyone." I'm you, the real you. _

Well, I think you're spiteful. 

_ No, _you're_ spiteful. You've absorbed a lot of angry feelings lately and the only way you see of getting rid of them is by Ming. _

He's a very good friend. 

_We know that, but sooner or later, he's going to ask for more. _

My heart thudded at the thought. Yes, someday. And I was very sure I was going to give him a very different answer from the one I gave Shang. 

  


** P.S. **Someone noticed how the part 3 proposal has a semblance of _Anne of the Island_ by L.M.Montgomery ...xplanation is I was having the writer's block and the "Anne fever" that day. And when I get Anne fever, anything I write turns up to sound like anything Annish. I even had a hangover at part 4. But not to worry, the creative juices are flowing again...to the person who noticed it, thanks! 

Copyright © SwordSkill 2000 

  


   [1]: mailto:swordskill@usa.net



	6. Chapter 6

True To Your Heart [6] 

True To Your Heart  
Part VI   
by [ SwordSkill ][1]

  


** Author's Notes:** Whew...sorry, it's been a long time. Well, enjoy this part for the time being because I'll be out busy writing the batch prophecy for each of us seniors in our school (there's like almost three hundred seniors here...no kidding)...and that's gonna take a very long time. _And_ I've just become the sole designer of the school notebook (groan). Looks like I'm gonna have a very busy month. Oh, and in one A/N I stated that Ling (the movie Ling) won't appear here, but I guess I was wrong. Don't forget to R/R! 

* * *

The next two weeks came and went. Shang was frequently seen working away with his troops as they prepared to battle the rumored Huns. Mulan was very much contented with her Kuan Ming, and didn't even turn up an eye when she heard that Shang had grown very close to Rong Lei-lei. Besides, Kuan Ming had already begun to show signs of affection, and Mulan had always flushingly accepted them.

The day finally came when brave young men led by their general Shang were ready to catch the Huns. Peking gave them a grand parade as they marched out of the city. Red lanterns were hung on every roof, and victory marches were played by the Imperial band. Kites of different shapes and sizes were flown to the sky, and dragon dances were performed for victory and good luck. All of Peking were out of their houses as wellwishers said their goodbyes or prayed for luck. Even Mulan, who managed to squeeze her way through Peking's dense populace.

The army was sandwiched between the band and the dragons. Shang was garbed in his military uniform, red cape flowing and white robe spotless. He was followed by his old comrades whom Mulan knew very well: Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, and some of the other fellows, followed by some new spanking recruits. Her old friends grinned and waved at her, and she waved back. Shang sportly tried to catch Mulan's eye, but she looked away from him. He felt hurt; this might be the last time he saw her if the rumors were true, but he did not let it show in his stern countenance. He wanted to step off his horse and tell her that the gossip about Lei-lei weren't true; in fact, Shang had a talk with Lei-lei the night before... 

_ "Lei-lei, I'm very grateful of you being a good friend and all, but I'm afraid it won't work out," he said as gently as possible._

Lei-lei looked disappointed, so Shang dove in, "I'm sure you'll find a man more worthy of you. Besides, I'm a military man, and I don't settle on comfortable lives. Go find someone who can and will truly love you." 

Lei-lei looked up slowly. Shang thought she was going to cry, but obviously, he haven't had enough girl experience. She said, "This was all Father's idea anyway." She flashed a grin. "I can live without you, don't worry." 

Shang felt very_ relieved, and he said in a mocking tone, "I'm hurt!" They both laughed and departed as friends and nothing more. _

If only he could tell her that. But Mulan looked as if she didn't want anything to do with him, so he kept silent and let her face pass on, although it was against his better judgment. 

As they reached the edge of the city where the stream of citizens stopped, he said, "This is it, men." His voice had a funny, cracking tone. "We're not sure if there _are_ Huns there or not, but we might as well make sure to live each day as if it's our last day on earth." He raised his voice. "A show of hands of those who are not willing to go to battle." 

There were none. 

Shang blew his breath and looked to the horizon where he and his men would be marching into. He blinked a few unexpected tears. He would rather have Mulan have her happiness...a family with Ming...rather than with him...if Ming meant _that_ much to her. Her happiness was much more important; besides, to love is to sacrifice. If Shang loved her that much, he would. And he did. 

**********************************************

_Well, he's gone. _

Mulan slowly disengaged herself from the wave of human bodies, thinking. She knew Shang had tried to catch her eye, longingly, as if he wanted to tell her something...

"Mulan. You saw the army off?" 

Mulan heard Ming's resonant voice and said shortly, "Yes. Did you?" 

"I did not." He came to her side. "So many men out to die. Brave, I must say, but foolish." 

"Foolish?" Mulan bit her lip, trying to control the intensity of her voice as she faced Ming. "They are young men who love their country and would die for it." 

Ming sighed and said, "Well, yes, your point is well taken." 

"Would you do it?" asked Mulan suddenly. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Would you die for your country?" she said. She was wondering what he would say. She knew Shang would give an immediate yes. 

"Well..." Ming hesitated, then flashed a disarming smile. "With you in it, I would _gladly_ go into battle for you." 

Mulan nodded. So Ming wasn't as brave as Shang. Well, she _must_ have realized that. Besides, Shang was a military man. But then she argued, But what has bravery got to do with love? 

"Shall I walk you home?" asked Ming, interrupting the train of thoughts. 

Mulan said sweetly, to hide her disappointment, "Of course, Ming." 

Mulan was very much quiet on the way home. For once she found a flaw in Ming. Well, of course everyone has flaws, but it seemed as if this was her first time to see Ming as...somehow imperfect. Was it because Shang already left and she...

Of course not. Shang was gone and Ming was staying.

At least that was what she thought. 

*********************************************

A few days went, and before Mulan knew it, a week had already passed after Shang's leave. She had felt strangely melancholic the whole week, as if something was missing, which she acknowledged as Shang. But why would she miss him? Hadn't he thoroughly insulted her, and showed her that he hated her? Well, maybe hate was a bit too harsh...that he did not want her friendship...as if she was not worthy of him? 

But there was Ming, whose true feelings for her were starting to manifestate. Mulan would usually blush at the thought. He had been a very gentle, manly gentleman to her, and was starting to get bolder. They've had many days alone just talking and being with each other. But he lacked something that Mulan had dearly shared with Shang: being fun. 

Humor. Light-heartedness. She was starting to forget what they were. Often times Mulan would have to sit through a whole lecture of Ming's view on the significance of life philosophy. Ming never said humorous things...well, if he did, Mulan would just permit herself a feeble smile. But even so, she consoled herself, Ming was a very good man to her. 

She knew very well that he was soon going to ask her _THE_ question. In fact, she was looking forward to it so she could have all this maddening parrying with her feelings over. And her wish came soon enough, on an innocent, Saturday afternoon... 

Ming had asked her for a walked by the glades in the valley that morning. The moment he asked her, she _knew_ what was going to happen.

Ming was there, more punctual than usual, and he was dressed in a more formal robe than usual. When he met her and finished paying her the usual niceties, he stopped talking and his eyes went straight to hers.

Mulan's heart banged in her chest. 

He gave a very poetic speech about her, laced with compliments and drama.

Then he asked her. 

Ming waited. She waited. The whole world waited for the fateful yes. 

This was it. 

She took a breath with a big red "Yes!" flashing in her head, opened her mouth, and said...

But nothing would come out! Instead she found herself stuttering, "I..uh...er...I don't think...no, wait a minute..." 

"Yes, Mulan?" asked Ming smilingly, thinking that Mulan was so affected that she couldn't get the words out. 

"I...I...I c-can't!" 

"What?" Ming's eyes widened. 

"What I meant was," said Mulan, trying to control her dizziness and confusion, "I meant that ye..uh..no!" 

"No?" Ming looked slightly perturbed. 

"No, meaning that of..of cour...uh..." Mulan started panicking. _What was wrong with her?! There seemed to be a dizzying battle raging in her head and a heavy feeling weighing on her heart..._

_ You can't say it to him. _

Yes, I can so!

You can't, because you love Shang. 

I do not! 

_ Don't lie to yourself, Mulan, especially not to your heart..._

** _True to your heart!   
You must be true to your heart!   
That's when the heavens will part,   
And show the world what you believe in!   
Open your eyes,   
Your heart can tell you no lies!   
And when you're true to your heart,   
Then you've got all you need to make it through!   
_ **

The crushing feeling was lifted from Mulan's chest as she finally stammered, "Ming...I...," she gasped, "I can't marry you!" 

There was silence. 

"Are you...quite sure?" asked Ming, looking hurt. 

Mulan nodded numbly. No, not again! "Please," she said hoarsely, "please, you must understand, Ming." 

"I understand very well. You've let me in a very long goose-chase," said Ming, trying to work up a weak smile. 

"No," said Mulan, feeling a dreadful case of _ deja vu_ coming. "Honestly, I really thought..." 

"Is it because of _him_?" asked Ming in a low voice. 

_Shang_, Mulan thought. _Was_ it because of him? She had thought she would automatically give Ming her word, but something blocked her from saying it. Images of Shang had filled up her head and she couldn't think straight. All she knew and believed at that perfect moment was that she could not give her word to anyone but...

"Yes," she whispered, letting her head sink to her chest." 

She heard Ming give a miserable groan, "I thought so." 

With head down, Mulan apologizingly said, "I'm..." 

"No, don't say you're sorry," Kuan Ming said bitterly. 

Mulan couldn't believe it. She had refused another man again! What was wrong with her? Everyone would think of her as the most hard-to-please girl in China if she kept this up!

"Well, I _am_ very sorry," she said, feeling confused. "I don't know what's gotten into me." 

"Whatever it is, I can't say that I'm very much in tune with it," said Ming wryly.

"Neither am I," said Mulan, thinking of Shang. "But whatever the case is, we can still part as friends, can't we?"

"If you can't accept me as anything more," said Ming slowly, "I suppose we could."

"Thanks," said Mulan, relieved. At least he didn't had to have a tantrum about the whole thing. 

"Just tell me if you change your mind," said Ming. 

_That won't be necessary._ "You're very kind, Ming." She paused and said, "Could we go home now?"

"Sure." 

*********************************************

"You've lost your head, Mulan." 

Xiao Ling shook her head in amazement. Mulan had gone straight to her house and had just told her the whole story, and frankly, Xiao Ling thought that even if the whole male population was shoved up in Mulan's face, she wouldn't have any of them.

"Except a dashing general who's out of town," she murmured.

"What was that, Xiao Ling?" 

"First you ditch Shang..." began Xiao Ling.

"Please, don't rub it," muttered Mulan.

_Ahh, here was progress!_ noted Xiao Ling. She said, "I'm not one who usually says 'I told you so', but I have to say it: I told you so."

Mulan glared at her. "I don't even know what's going on inside me; how could you know?"

Xiao Ling shrugged.

"So let's go back to the original issue here, all right?" 

"Which is?" asked Xial Ling innocently.

"Why I just refused Ming?" 

Xiao Ling thought for a while. Then she said quietly, "Why have we never talked about 'Why I refused Shang'? Is it because-"

"Enough Shang!" yelled Mulan angrily. The pent up emotions that she had long kept in check had started to leak. She couldn't keep it holed up inside her anymore. Something seemed to burst near her heart. "I know I made a mistake, all right? And there's no chance of Shang coming back to me, so let's leave it as is! How could I know that I didn't really love Ming? He was a decent man, wasn't he? And he didn't make any big fuss about this whole thing like Shang did..." 

"Mulan..."

"Besides, I'm really starting to get sick of Shang," raged Mulan on. "True, so maybe I loved him once, but now, I don't think so. I couldn't care less if he died! " Tears started to spill on her eyes.

"Don't say things like that, Mulan!" 

"And why not?" Mulan choked. "All he's ever given me is one heavy load of conscience! Everytime I set my eyes on another guy, his image flashes, and I can't even control my own thoughts, or my own actions! Everything I do has to be according to his will!" 

"Mulan, for heaven's sake, _get a grip of yourself_!"

Mula stopped her rant, breathing heavily. There was a wild look in her eye as she stared at Xiao Ling.

Xiao Ling stared solidly back. "You know what you have to do, Mulan. Just give yourself another chance. You and Shang. Trust your heart; it's not yet too late." 

Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 

  


   [1]: mailto:swordskill@usa.net



	7. Chapter 7

True To Your Heart [7] 

True To Your Heart  
Part VII   
by SwordSkill 

  


** Author's Notes:** Whee! Batch prophecy is currently on hold, so I finally got to do Chapter Seven!(It's the shortest chapter I've written though, I think.) Anyway, in response to one of the reviews that expressed an opinion about imperialism and all, I just wanna say that not all of the soldiers were greedy or selfish. Some of them were very willing to die; they had sincere motives. Honor _does_ exist...or am I just to defensive of my ancestry? (shrug) Ah well, different strokes for different folks. Anyway, enjoy the fic! R/R! 

* * *

Mulan hung the wet linens on the silk clothesline by the garden.

_This is ridiculous. I had never felt this way before. Why did _it_ had to happen to me?_ she thought as she walked back to her washing. 

She wished she would _never_ again be asked to be married to someone. It was just too unpleasant an experience.

She scrubbed the robes into the water with vehemence. _Okay, so maybe I was wrong. Maybe I had been too rash with Shang. After all that's said and done, I shouldn't have been so harsh to him. Maybe we could become friends again and start all over. Maybe if he forgets Rong Lei-lei._

_ That's a pretty big MAYBE._

Oh, be quiet.

Suddenly, she heard two loud, quick raps by the gate.

_Shang!_

Don't be silly. That _can't_ happen.

"Could someone get that, please?" she heard Mama say.

"I'll get it!" Mulan called, drying her arms. She went her way towards the gate, hoping nevertheless that it _was_ Shang.

When she was about to reach the gate, she bumped into, who else?Grandma Fa.

"Well, you've finally finished your moping," said Grandma , looking satisfied.

"I was _not_ moping," said Mulan regally. "Now excuse me, Grandma." She quickly scooted towards the great brown gate.

She shut her eyes, gave a little silent prayer, and breathlessly opened the gate to behold...

Rong Lei-lei, of all people.

Oh dear.

There she was in her stunning beauty, her face blemishless and her figure perfect, standing by their gate.

Mulan didn't even try to hide her annoyance. "Have we met?"

Lei-lei looked as if she had been expecting that. "Yes, I believe so," she said. "Fa Mulan, right?" 

"Right," said Mulan, leaning at the gate, arms folded. "And you're...

"Rong Lei-lei." 

"Of course."

No one said anything else, so Lei-lei began, "Well, I guess you know that we first met in a very awkward situation."

Mulan didn't answer.

Lei-lei acknowledged this as a yes. "And you were edgy about Shang then." 

"Edgy?" said Mulan coolly.

"Well, yes, because he was with me..."

"Excuse me, but Shang and I were kaput by then. I was with a man called Kuan Ming."

Lei-lei smiled. "Yes, I remember. But that's not the point." 

"Then what is?" 

"The point is-" 

"Did you say that to rub it in my face?" Mulan felt herself growing nasty.

Lei-lei looked quite taken aback. "Oh no, I-"

"I understand that Shang and you are quite an item now." 

"But we never had anything going on." 

"And that you guys are _still_ an...wait a minute...what did you say?" 

"I said, Shang and I never had anything going on." 

Relief flooded Mulan in a second. So Shang never did love Lei-lei! Was it possible that he still...

"I should explain," Rong Lei-lei said. "A girl named Xiao Ling had just told me that you were once Shang's...Shang's, er..." 

"And?" 

"And I'm afraid that Xiao Ling was quite brusque telling me that I had butted in." Lei-lei gave a little chuckle. "Anyway, I want to put you to ease, saying that Shang never loved me or anything...he told me so himself." 

"He...he didn't?" said Mulan faintly.

"Oh no. Apparently, he said it wouldn't work out."

"Oh." 

"Well, I'm sorry if I...uh...made you worry or anything." 

"Oh, you never did," said Mulan airily. "But thanks for telling me all the same." 

"You're welcome. Now I must be going." Rong Lei-lei gave a small bow, carrying her beautiful self toward the streets. Mulan watched her walk away. 

Then she shut the gate and leaned on it.

_That big-mouth of a Xiao Ling,_ she thought. _I'm going to butcher her._

_Thanks._

************************

Mulan paced in her room in glee.

So it wasn't too late. There was still hope!

Hope for what?

Hope to regain their friendship.

At least that was what Mulan thought.

She sat down on the mat, thinking. Somehow she wanted to do something about it. She couldn't wait until Shang came back from war. Their friendship was as precious as rubies to her, and she wanted it mended _now_. It may not be like the one they had, but still a friendship.

She had heard recently that a messenger would be coming to take any letters or food for the troops. This could be her chance. She could write him a letter, apologizing profusely of course, and give him time to think about. Of course she wouldn't be asking much, only a petition for friendship, and she'll leve the rest to the gods. If she was fated to be married to him, she wouldn't complain. And if she weren't...well, she'll deal with that.

She took the calligraphy brush and a piece of writing paper. She mixed the concoction for black ink, and dipped the brush into it.

She waited, brush poised over the paper.

Then she bent down and wrote, _Dear Shang_.

Myabe it would be good to patronize a bit. _Dear General Shang_.

Much better.

_ I want to apologize for my very cold demeanor to you before you went away. I had been very much put out. But I must admit that you had hurt me deeply._

Mulan's hand shook as she remembered that afternoon. She bit her lip and continued writing.

_I never had such hurtful words thrown to me. That must be what triggered my coolness to you._

Mulan felt a lump grow at her throat. She swallowed it and continued.

_ I felt as if I never wanted to see you again. And with Rong Lei-lei hanging with you, I felt myself being in the way. So that's what I did. I tried to avoid you as to prevent any more skirmishes that I did not appreciate._

But then I heard from Lei-lei herself that you and she never had anything going. I was relieved, I confess. I felt that you...

She glared fiercely and quickly scratched the last phrase off. She suddenly switched the topic. Things were getting a little touchy, and besides, she didn't want to ruin the letter by crying on it.

_ You must also have wondered about Kuan Ming. He _was_ a gentleman, quite a dear, and he even proposed. And I turned him down._

Yes, I did. I felt that he wasn't the man for me. I feel no one is.

Mulan flinched. She felt like she had just told a lie.

_I guess I've grown too independent. Well, maybe being once under your tutelage does that to a person. So it's kind of your fault too? You shouldn't train people so unfeelingly._

Mulan shuddered. Unfeelingly? Yeah, right.

_You must be very busy, so I'll wrap the thing up. Now that Kuan Ming and Lei-lei don't have to provide the complications and formalities, I'd like to ask you for our friendship back. _

Mulan paused. Then she scribbled furiously.

_ Once again, I'm sorry if I can't provide you any more than friendship. So let's forget the whole unpleasant experience, be friends again, and move on with our lives. Who knows, maybe you'll find a girl who'll love you the way you want to be loved..._

A few tears threatened to spill, but she blinked them back hastily. Quickly, she wrote, _So I look forward to you coming back..._

Big understatement.

_...and hope that things will be all right. I remain faithfully, Fa Mulan._

She pored over the letter carefully, thinking. Something was missing. Something that should remind Shang of their friendship.

"Mulan! Time for dinner!"

She hastily bent down and scribbled something. Then she folded the paper and laid it on the bed before she made her way to the other room.

Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 

  



	8. Chapter 8

True To Your Heart [8] 

True To Your Heart  
Part VIII   
by SwordSkill 

  


** Author's Notes:** (gulp...there's a mob after me!) _ Gomen nasai, minna-san!_ (oh dear, I'm in the wrong language...all comes from indulging myself to too much anime ^^;;;) I mean, I'm sorry everyone! To keep you waiting and all (so many reviews! I never expected anything like this! Arigato!). I mean, seniors really must have one hectic life, geez. Oh, and to anyone who's interested, my batch prophecy was a hit! Yeah, they loved it! (does a jig) OK, that's settled, now on with the story! Please, as usual, R/R!

* * *

"The messenger's here! The messenger's here!"

Mulan could feel her family's eyes boring into her as she ate her dinner. She glanced at them, laid down her chopsticks, and said, "What?"

"Don't you have anything to say to General Shang?" asked Fa Li.

Mulan shrugged. "Well, yeah. But I'm not that much of a hurry. I hope you're not expecting me to jump for joy now that the messenger's here.

No one said anything.

Mulan's excitement was starting to get the better of her. "Excuse me," she said, rising from the table and making a beeline for her room.

She could hear her family's soft laughs as she grabbed the letter by the bed. 

_Well, this is it..._She rolled it into a cylinder and tied a piece of red string over it.

"I'll be back in a while!" she hollered, running for the door. She could feel her heart beating fast as she dashed to the main gate. 

_ I hope he understands..._, she thought.

She flung open the gate. There were about fifty people huddled, yelling, shouting over a bent figure right at the middle of the crowd.

"What..." Mulan quickly threw her way in the crowd, brushing past many hot bodies to finally be faced with...

"Yao?"

The short, stocky soldier tried to stand up as someone shoved up a letter down his mouth.

"_You're_ the messenger?" Mulan asked, her eyes widening.

"Hey, wait your turn, capeesh?!" yelled Yao, spitting out the piece of paper in his mouth. Turning to Mulan, he said sheepishly, "Guess who lost the bet." 

Mulan grinned amidst the noise of the thinning crowd. 

Yao looked suddenly uncertain as he said, "Now gimme whatever you wanna give to Shang so I can get my butt out of here."

Mulan gave him the rice parchment and he quickly snatched it from her.

"All right, that's it," he muttered, turning his ankle to leave.

"Yao?"

"What?"

"Anything wrong?"

"No, hehe...what makes you say that?" Yao gave a nervous smile.

"Right." Mulan said suspiciously. Yao had never been like this to her. Something was definitely up. _ Better play along first._ She looked away and said, "So, uh, how is..."

"Shang?" said Yap a bit too quickly.

"Yes..."

"Oh, he's...he's great. He's great." Yao reddened and started his exit. "Never been better, you know? He's doing fine...fine."

Bingo.

Mulan grabbed Yao before he could run away. "You're not leaving until you tell me what's happened to him."

"Nothing, I told you." Yao shook his arm away. "I'm late; I have to go!"

"Yao." Mulan's voice was final. Ya forced himself to look at her. "What happened to Shang. Tell me."

Yao didn't answer.

"Yao, if you were ever my friend, if you were ever Shang's friend, you will tell me."

"It's exactly us being friends that I'm...I'm telling you that Shang's...Shang's...fine." Yao coughed.

That did it.

"Something bad happened to him, am I right?"

Yao chose to look away.

"Am I right?" Mulan repeated.

After making sure that no one was listening, Yao mumbled something and turned away.

"What?" she asked, grabbing his shoulder and whipping him to face her.

Yao said wearily, "I said, he's poisoned, all right?!"

...

"P-poisoned?!"

Yao winced at Mulan's ghostly gasp.

"How...what..." Mulan fought for composure. She was suddenly sweating and breathing heavily, her palms clammy and her breath labored. She gulped a few breaths of air and said shakily, " You're kidding, right, Yao? I mean, you're always a funny guy...well, trying-to-be-funny guy, and you're up to your tricks again, aren't you? You thought I'd fall for that? No way. There is no way Shang can get poisoned. 'Fess, up, Yao, that was corn..." 

"Mulan!" Yao grabbed her shoulders. "Stop!"

Mulan stopped her blathering.

"It's true, okay? I'm not kidding," Yao said. "The army's getting depressed already because there's the general down and...

"Down? DOWN?" Mulan's pitch jumped an octave higher. "He's dead?"

"Thank the gods, no," said Yao. "The head medic says he has a fifty-fifty chance to live. If they can stop the poison from getting to the vital organs, he'll be fine."

"Is...is there an antidote? A cure? Just tell me and I can work on it. I'll get the herbs and start mashing..."

Once again, Yap had to restrain her. "The medics are working on it. Thankfully they've found some herbs at camp that should make the antidote."

There was silence. Then, "How did it happen?"

Yao wiped his brow and said, "We were ambushed by the Huns, a whole army of them. They were about twice our size."

"Then?"

"I'm not sure how it happened because I was busy fighting for my life too, but after two hours of battle, the Huns retreated and we went back to camp. That's when Shang came in looking drunk and he fainted. He was carried away and the medics told us that they found a thorn sticking out of his neck. It was blown out from a blowpipe, and it carried a very lethal poison that spreads through the victim's organs and eventually kills him. Luckily, when the medics discovered it, it hadn't spread to any vital organs yet. There's still a chance, Mulan, so don't look like that!"

Mulan had paled at the mention of thorn. She pursed her lips, closed her eyes, and whispered, "How is he?"

"Balances between consciousness. You know, wakes up, faints, wakes up, faints...he's been going like that for days.

When Mulan didn't answer, Yao quickly jumped in, "This is secret matter, okay? So far, you're the only one who knows about this. Don't frighten his mother or anything."

Mulan nodded and said, "No on will know."

Yao looked relieved when he said, "Good."

"Because I'm going back with you."

Yao was prepared. "No."

"Yes."

"Not on your life."

Mulan's eyes went ablaze. "I _will_. I've run away to the army before; I can do it again."

"I just told you, Mulan...no!"

"I will go!"

"Forget it."

"Yao!"

"Do you think Shang would want that?"

Mulan couldn't answer. She knew he wouldn't.

"He's got enough troubles already about the recruiting Huns, and now he's got you to worry about."

Mulan blinked the tears stubbornly and before she could stop herself, she said, "He needs me."

Yao's eyes widened, then his weather-beaten face softened. He said, "That will help. Very much. I'll make sure to tell him that."

"I am going."

Yao paused, looking as if he was about to relent.

Then he cast his eyes down, and he mumbled, "Forgive me, Mulan."

"Wha...!"

She saw a great fist hit her between her eyes, and everthing went black.

  


**P.S.** To anyone who's ever read Anne by L M Montogomery, I bet you have a gut feeling on what's gonna happen. But mine has a twist. Kind of tragic, but just leave it to me...it'll be just fine. Oh and don't expect chapter 9 to come out real quick. I'll be out for a while (stopover at Japan! Yea! Animecountry!) So it'll come out probably by mid-April-May, something like that. Ja ne!

Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 

  



	9. Chapter 9

True To Your Heart [9]  **True To Your Heart**: Part IX   
by SwordSkill   


** Author's Notes:** As usual, I'm behind schedule...(sigh)...and I haven't been writing for a long time. So, here's a little something I wrote before I take a break from Mulan and devote my time to a few other projects (and think of a few new ideas for this dragging fanfic). Keep on R/R-ing!

  
  
__

She was in the battlefield once more.

Mulan was fighting, a hand-to-hand combat with a roaring Hun. With one blow of her fist, she knocked the Hun down victoriously. She reached at her side for her sword to finish him off, but what nestled in her hand was a blowpipe. With a whoosh of her mouth, she shot a deadly thorn that pierced its way to the Hun's neck. Suddenly, the Hun's face evolved, turning into Shang's, with the thorn wooing blood out of his neck. His eyes were filled with fear and hatred.

Mulan realized what she had done. "Shang?" she said numbly.

With his hand trying to pull the thorn off, he said hauntingly, "You never loved me, and now you have killed me. My lonely spirit shall find no rest. Remember that, you traitor, and suffer for the rest of your LIFE!"

The last word was a scream. His hand, up in midair, sank down on the ground. The ground gave a rumble, and opened a chasm, swallowing Shang's body within it.

"Shang!" Mulan cried. Her arm shot out, but it was too late. From the dark abyss, she could his voice, crooning softly, "Remember...remember...traitor...."

NO!!!!!!!

Mulan suddenly jolted up awake in her room. Her heart was thudding unceasingly, her palms were cold with sweat. She sat on the mattress, her chest heaving and her body trembling.

"That dream again," she whispered hoarsely. "Why can't it leave me?"

It had been three days since Yao had hit her, preventing her from going to Shang's rescue. Vehemently denied by her parents for her permission to go see Shang, she did not eat very much, and only sat by the pond, absorbed in her thoughts. And in her sleep, that dream of killing Shang plagued her, giving her no peace at all.

She buried her wet face on the pillow. It was too much to bear. Shang was going to die without knowing what her true feelings were. 

"Mulan?" Fa Zhou, garbed in his evening robe, had quietly entered the room. "The dream again?"

She nodded mutely.

Fa Zhou sat at the edge of the mattress and laid a heavy hand on Mulan's shoulder.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Is he going to die?"

Fa Zhou hugged his daughter. "I don't know, Mulan. But he is a strong fellow, and that gives me hope."

"Hope," said Mulan bitterly, pulling away from her father. "What good does hope do? All it does is give a false sense of security."

"It gives a reason to live," said Fa Zhou quietly. "I know it's hard, but you had nothing to do with it."

Mulan did not answer but laid down and rolled on her back. "I would like to go to sleep now, Papa," she said in a muffled tone.

Fa Zhou stood up and walked to the door in silence. When he closed it, he leaned on the wall, and closed his eyes. "Merciful gods," he prayed, "help my Mulan. And for her sake, let the boy live."

  


Copyright © SwordSkill 2001 

  



End file.
